


Licor

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Y los come a todas horas.





	Licor

Bombones de licor. Con mucho licor y poco chocolate. Caros, muy caros. La última afición del poli.  
  
Y los come a todas horas.  
  
Cuando están todo comiendo; rap de fondo, conversaciones de hembras por un lado y de machos por otro (idioteces de Hollywood incluidas). Ambas igual de inútiles y poco interesantes, así que Vishous fija su mirada en Butch (y espera que no se le note demasiado). El poli esconde una mano por debajo de la mesa, Marissa se sonroja ( _y es como una maldita farola, ni siquiera disimula_ ) y con la otra mano coge un bombón de licor (Fritz está siempre al tanto de todos los vicios alimenticios) y sonríe a su shellan. Con esa sonrisa llena de promesas poco castas y le hacen parecer un depredador sobre su presa.  
También lo ha visto llevarse una caja de bombones a la bañera y V es incapaz de no pensar en él desnudo, con el agua excesivamente caliente, como a él le gusta, y llevándose un bombón a la boca. Lo imagina saboreando lentamente, dejando que el chocolate se derrita en su lengua y el licor le queme la garganta. Todo muy despacio, como lo hace cuando se acuesta con Marissa. _Cabrón_.  
  
Incluso, y esto es el colmo, le ha visto comer bombones durante una batalla. Noquea a un lesser y, aunque tiene toda la pinta de ponerse a vomitar, coge un puto bombón y se lo come. Como si no acabara de aspirar un maldito monstruo. Como si no supiera que, _joder_ , Vishous está mirándole (mientras mantiene a uno de sus enemigos contra el suelo) y que no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea que lo que _hace_ con esos bombones debería estar codificado. _Así no se come un maldito dulce, poli_.  
  
Vishous está harto. En serio, harto. De los bombones y de la manera en que Butch los come y que lo haga todo el día. Porque, vale, los devora durante las comidas, en la ducha e incluso se lo permite en las peleas. ¿Pero en el Pit, mientras ven un partido de los Red Sox? No, eso no. No, porque, maldita sea, igual que es sagrado ver los partidos en directo, también lo es beber cerveza y zamparse muchas bolsas de patatas fritas.  
  
Es lo _normal para ellos_.  
  
Ambos están repantingados en el sofá (los hombros casi tocándose, Vishous no quiere pensar en qué pasaría si se acerca un poco más), con el partido a todo volumen. Hay una gran caja casi vacía, solo queda un dulce, en las piernas del poli.  
  
Butch estira el brazo y se lleva muy lentamente el último bombón a la boca ( _lo hace aposta. Lo hace aposta, el muy hijo de…_ ). V está tan cerca que puede ver que su amigo se relame imperceptiblemente los labios (aunque para él es una señal tan grande como toda América) y, antes de metérselo en la boca, lo acaricia con los labios. Y luego, ya dentro, V juraría que oye la saliva del poli mezclarse con el sabor del dulce.  
  
_No puede más_. Vishous se gira hacia Butch, que contempla emocionado la carrera que está a punto de conseguir su equipo, y le besa.  
  
Al principio es un roce de labios, un roce duro y fuerte. Vishous pega su mano al cuello de Butch y lo obliga a girarse hacia él. Se aprovecha de la sorpresa; lame sus labios (que no son suaves como los de las hembras, y eso los hacen infinitamente mejores), succiona, y le acaricia la nuca con el pulgar, como si buscara calmarlo.  
  
V está esperando que lo aparte bruscamente, ambos se atraviesan con la mirada (Vishous no sabría decir qué están expresando sus ojos en este momento). Que sus manos (que se han quedado paralizadas) reaccionen y le empujen hacia atrás, dejándolo libre para salir corriendo mientras le grita que está enfermo, que él no es maricón y que se marcha de ahí. Y que, quizás, al cabo de unos días, acabase volviendo con una mirada de _aquí no ha pasado nada, te juro que no me importa_ y _solo fue un calentón, V, no pasa nada_. Porque así es él. Un completo idiota.  
  
Pero no esperaba que abriera la boca. Y que dejara que le metiese la lengua y deleitarse con el sabor a chocolate y licor. Tampoco esperaba que le agarrara por los hombros y lo pegara más a él. De repente, el beso vuelve urgente, desesperado y caliente. _Demasiado caliente_. Mucha saliva y lengua. Vishous cierra los ojos, solo puede pensar en la boca del poli y en que le aprietan los pantalones.  
  
Butch comienza a mordisquearle el labio inferior. Y no sabe por qué, pero consigue que Vishous se estremezca y sienta la necesidad de frotarse contra algo ya. Y si ese algo es su compañero, mejor. _Mío_.  
  
\- Mierda. – Butch se separa, _horrorizado_ , y V sabe que acaba de joder su amistad (y de qué manera)- Oh, mierda. MIERDA.  
  
Ambos pueden oler sus esencias mezcladas en el aire.  
  
El ex policía se levanta, rápido, sin mediar palabra, y se marcha. Cuando oye la puerta cerrarse, Vishous siente que el aire de la habitación pesa. Le duele algo. O quizás todo. No puede pensar con claridad. Acaba de tener el mejor beso de toda su maldita vida (aunque tampoco es que haya tenido demasiados) con su _mejor amigo_. Su único amigo, en realidad. _Te has lucido, V, esta vez te has lucido_.  
  
Aún tiene el sabor de Butch y sus bombones de licor en la boca. 


End file.
